The House Guests
by Amai Seishin-Hime
Summary: Brandy and Sheena where just normal step-sisters hanging around not doing much when, one morning after a strange dream, a naked Kurama and Touya appear in thier beds! Let us explore this epic adventure about these two step-sisters. KuramaxOC TouyaxOC R
1. meeting

(DREAM)(I DONT OWN YYH JUST SHEENA,BRANDY&THE STORY. This is my first story but i will acept flames)

* * *

"Brandy ?" ,Sheena called. She was looking for her friend Brandy.Sheena has brown hair and has natural highlights of dark and light,orange and light red that when in the right light you can see it. Just like the orange. The red though looks, like its dark pink(sorta like maroon or cranberry). She has brownish-greenish eyes, high cheekbones with natural blush. Her body was thin but it did have some mussels (F.Y.I. her body isn't anorexic thin just thin)Sheena is 5'2 ¾ and weighs 117 Lbs. She is 16 y.old.She also loves ice cream, strawberries,and cats(&kittins).She is kind caring loyall and wories easily and when it comes to her friends she wories more.Sheena is a good cook sewer clothes maker and good at panting.She has low self esteam and is verry shy so her friends try to help her.She loves alot of colors. 

"I'm over here Sheena." Brandy replied.She had freckles and pail skin(like most ginger kids…SOUTH PARK RULES!) She has a more muscular toned body then SheenaBrandy is 5'3 ½ and weighs 119 Lbs. She is 15 y.old.She loves peachs, foxs,and pizza.Brandy loves herself more than anyone else.She is not shy and is verry peverted.She dosen't do much exepet eat pizza and peachs and rambels on & on about foxes.She also likes to show it (if you catch my drift if not show body).She trys to make Sheena be more "outgoing".She likes the color silver,red,and black.Her hair is strait on top and curly underneath.It's reddish-ornage with some brown.Her eyes are blue.

"Are you sure we should be out here with that rapiest running around?"

" What are you so worried about?"

"Well I just - OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"What ? I decided to go skinny dipping instead."

"BRANDY ARE YOU INSANE????"

"I think you know the answer to that. Now get naked. You're going skinny dipping too."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!", and with that the chase was on.

Sheena ran tell she found a tree to climb to hide from Brandy.

"Hello Sheena." ,someone said in a ire voice.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!", and with that Sheena fell out of the tree.

"Whats going on here ?"came a voice from out of no were.

The girls looked up to see to guys. One with red hair and green eyes. The other with blue hair four spiked sea green bangs and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"asked Sheena.

Red head went first "I'm Kurama and that's Touya." Kurama replied pointing to the blue haired one.

"I'm Sheena and that's brandy the one hiding in the bush .Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

"So why is Brandy behined a bush?"Touya asked

"Because she was going to go skinny dipping so she's naked.In fact i'm surprized that she hasn't come out yet."Sheena replied

Earth tremers start.

"WHATS THAT?!?!?"Brandy asked with her bathing suite back on.

"I don't know."Kurama and Touya say at the same time.

The tremers turn into a earthquake.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"Sheena and Brandy screamed.

Then theres a flash of white light.

(END OF DREAM)

Sheena woke up.She notieced that it was coolder in her room then normal.It also felt like someone was in her bed with her.Asumming that is was Brandy she started turing over so she see Brandy and while doing so she spoke in a agrivated tone,"Brandy get out of my bed before I-"she cut herself of when she seen that it wasn't Brandy.No.This isthe same person from her dream.The one with the blue hair and eyes.He seemed to have been awoke when Sheena was talking.Her bed sheets wher just barley covering his waist but it was still so low Sheena could tell that he was naked.She sat up quikley causing her bed to squeak as always.She jumped off her bed and sreamed.Then she heared Brandy scream.She ran out of her room and meet Brandy in the hallway."WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?"Brandy shouted."I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW THAT THERES A NAKED GUY IN MY ROOM!"Sheena screached"THERE A GUY IN MY ROOM NAKED TOO!!!!!"

"Why are you yelling?"(touya)

"Yeah whats going on ?"(kurama)

Brandy and Sheena looked at the sorses of the voices.Down the hall right in frunt off them was a boy blue hair and one with red hair both naked.Instead of ansering they covered there eyes and Brandy said"Nice bods but""you know we wouldn't mind them being covered ethier"Sheena finished.They looked down and blushed 48 shades of red and ran back into the rooms and came out with blankets around thier waists."So who are you guys?" Sheena asked, "I'm Touya."said the blue haird one."And i'm Kurama.Who are you?""I'm Sheena.""And i'm Brandy.""Nice to meet you Brandy."Kurama said with a bow.""It's a pleasuer to meet you Miss Sheena."touya said while placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.Sheena 40 shades of red."Well, someones blushing."Brandy said in a sly tone."OH, SHOVE IT BRANDY!"Sheena replied in a angered and emmbarest tone.

* * *

Thats the end of this CH. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL ACEPT FLAMES! 

Sighned,

CRULE STRAWBERRY CAT


	2. going to kuramas and touyas house

Eh sry I took so long to update im just really lazy XD any way here is the other chapter. Im starting a new riddle thing and I want to see who can get the answer. Who does get it right wins '

I am also putting in quotes.

Riddle of the chapter: u have 55 Cents but its only two coins and one of them if not a nickel. What 2 coins do u have?

The quote: "The vanity of others only offends us when it offends our vanity."

"Wait a sec you guys said your names where Touya and Kurama right?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah why?" kurama stated.

" I had a dream and you guys where in it."

"I thought I seen you before" Touya stated.

"I had a dream with the too." Brandy and Kurama said in unison.

" Sheena what was the dream?" Kurama asked hurriedly.

"Well me and Brandy where in this forest and she was trying to get to swim nakes and I was trying to talk her out of it cause there was a rapist running around in the dream and she started to chase me, then you guys showed up."

" I vaguely remember that dream but I did have it." Touya stated.

"Whoa whoa. Sheena did you just say I tried to get you to skinny dip??"

"Yeah."

" Yeah that sounds like me."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kurama looked puzzled, "But that still leaves the question on how we got here."

"Well I cant think on an empty stomach so Sheena hows bout you make us some of the good French toast breakfast thing you make huh?" brandy said cheerfully.

"Alright. You guys are probably hungry anyway."

After the breakfast

After breakfast Brandy and Sheena showed them DDR so everyone was playing it (Sheena let them where her bros cloths she washed) then there was a knock on the door.

Touya stood and opened the door.

"TOUYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! WE BEEN SEACHIN FOR YE ALL DAY!" a man with red hair shouted so loud they could've sworn they herd their eardrums pop.

"Jin it's only been four hours you drama queen." A light blue haired man said.

"Look who's talking Shishi." A blond haired man said

"BLOW IT OUT UR ASS YOU STUPID CLOWN!!!!!!!"

Kurama seem to have enough. "Suzuki, Shishi calm down there's girls in this room.

Brandy and Sheena had somewhat pissed off looks on there face.

Sheena stood up, "Just who are you people anyway?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Suzuki, the one with the blue hair is Shishiwakamaru, and the one with the red hair is Jin."

Shishi bowed and Jin said, "How you be doing this morn?"

"Eh…' "

"Anyway why are you guys here?" Brandy quizzed.

"We've been searching for kurama and touya since this morning." Shishi said, "Any way guys let's go."

"No wait lets take Sheena and Brandy with us." Touya said rather in a there's-no-choice sort of sound.

"Fine but only for a little while." Suzuki said.

"Ok. Ill call my mom." Sheena said, "Ill just tell here me and Brandy are going camping for a few days in the meadow past the woods."

Kurama said, "Ok then get your things gathered for a few days and lets go."

There at the peeps house now.

"HOLY CRAP THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!!!!" Brandy exclaimed

"…" Sheena

"Ok. Lets get inside now."

"Yes. Suzuki-san" Sheena and brandy said in unison

While they walked Brandy and Sheena walked behind so they could talk.

"Hey Brandy."

"Yeah Sheena?"

"You know when they said 'We've been looking for them for 4 hours?'"

"Yeah?' what about it?"

"This is the first thing I thought when the said that."

" Ok what is it?"

"Do you that they could have been doing it?!"

Brandy almost let out a laugh but she didn't want them to hear.

Jin cut in, "Ok me lass's wear hear! "

The boys opened the doors and walked in.

The girls came in and saw…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sry I just had to do a cliff hanger XD but the other chap should be up tomorrow if not to day

ok ill take flames and smell you peeps later

Cruel Strawberry Kat.


	3. introductions in the house of insanity

Hello my small group of people that have waited a few days for this next chapter as u know this story is where 2 step sisters Brandy and Sheena wakeup with naked people in there beds and freak out and those peeps r, as u, know touya and kurama.

Chapter recap: in the last chapter Jin, Shishi, and Suzuki entered the story and then left for the house Touya, Kurama, Jin, Shishi, and Suzuki and others live. They got to the house and opened the doors to find…

Chapter 3 introductions in the house of insanity

They opened the doors to only find….a short man dressed in black chasing around a guy in a blue who was chasing a boy dressed in blue jeans red shirt and yellow and red hat…..WFT?!?!? Shishi Jin Suzuki Kurama Touya Brandy and Sheena stood there with blank exceptions on their faces giant sweat drops and question marks surrounding their heads.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!HOW DARE YOU SAY CATS ARE STUIPID THEN HIT ME WITH A YO-YO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KUWARBRA!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!? HOW DARE YOU KEEP INSULTING ME BY SAYING IM WHEREING A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SAY IT THEN QUIT WHEREING IT!!!"

"I thought we where chasing each other…"

"SHUT UP RINKU!!!!!!!!!" the other two yelled in unison.

The child just stood there with a smirk on his face and watched the 2 other people argue.

"HAIR-BRAINED DUMBASS!!!"

"RETARTED EMO!"

"MORON OF THE THREE WORLDS!"

At this point Sheena and Brandy where quivering but not with fear. They just found this situation almost to funny to contain their laughter but the last shout finally got to them.

"SHORT-ASS DICKWEED!!!!!!!!!"

That was it. Sheena and Brandy could no longer hold their laughter they burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Needless to say that this got everyone's attention.

"OH MY GOD!!! I CANT STOP LAUGHING!!!!" Brandy choked out.

"SHORT-ASS DICKWEED!!!! HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?!?" Sheena asked while choking on her own laughter.

They laughed a little more than stood up.

Sheena spoke, "Ok I think were good now."

Her and Brandy looked at the two me and giggled a little.

The boy apparently named Rinku started to talk, "So you guys found Touya and Kurama hu?"

"Yeah, and it looks like they picked up some extras. My name is Hiei by the way."

"My name is Sheena and that's Brandy."

"Sup?"(Brandy's usual greeting too new people.)

"Hn."

"Well my name is Kuwabara."

"Also known as the dumb-ass of the century."

"HEI-"

"WILL YOU IDIOTS QUIT FIGHTING!! THERE GUISTS IN THIS HOUSE!!!" a short lady with pink-purple hair said/shouted she went on to say, "Hello my name is Genkai. I know your names though so no need for introductions."

"Genkai are the others here?"

"Yes. They're in the living room."

"Ok. Sheena, Brandy follow us."

They opened those doors just to see more insanity.

They saw a large man with a blue Mohawk passed out on the couch, a girl with light blue hair talking very fast to another blue haired girl. Two girls with brown hair, one with a cigarette in her mouth, were sitting with a brown haired man sitting with a toddler dressed in weird cloths with a pacifier in his mouth.

They all looked up.

"Hey looks like you guys found them, ne?" the taller of the blue haired girls asked.

"And who are the others that come back with you?" the other blue haired girl asked.

"My name is Sheena."

"My name is Brandy."

"Nice to meet you." All the girls and the toddler said in unison.

The shorter of the 2 brown haired girls stood up, "Let me introduce you to everyone else seeing as you probably know the others." My name is Keiko, that's Yuskue, that's Boton, that's Yukina, that's Chuu, that's Koenma, and that's Shiziru."

"Hiya." Brandy and Sheena said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Im gunna cut it off right here. Another chapter should be up in a few days.

So tell me what you think.

Ja ne!!

Cruel Strawberry Cat aka Shinaruko


	4. a little truth revealed

Hello my peeps^^ kay now that im homeschooled I can work on my yyh story now if I actually do that's a different story^^ and I apologize 4 being late but I don't think I have enough readers that care T.T anyway ive changed stuff on some of the characters and shizzz so if u wanna kno wut I changed message me an ill tell ya. I own only my oc's and the story and nothing more except the voices in my head MUWAHAHA!!!!!!!anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Scolded

So as Sheena and Brandy got to know everyone they started to feel more comfortable mainly Sheena seeing as she was shy.

"So Sheena…. Why did you and Brandy laugh so much when Kuwabara and Hiei were fighting?" Touya asked.

"Well its mainly because of the random antics me and our friends do mainly strange conversations. That and that's probably the most strangest thing that has happened when we first went to someone's house…well unless you count my family."

"Oh.

"But Touya how come you wanted me and brandy to come with you and kurama?"

This caught Touya off guard, and that was not a question that he wasn't expecting her to ask.

"Well I-"

Then they heard a song playing,

_Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave-_

"Sorry touya that's my friend Kristen's ring tone."

_That was a close one._ Touya thought.

Sheena pulled out a dare and answered,

"Hello Kristen" she said nicely.

"Yes she's here Kristen."

"Um ok.", Sheena called brandy over from her chatting with the others.

"Brandy Kristen wants to talk to you and she's on speaker."

"OK thank you. HI KRISTEN!!!" Brandy said happily.

And this was the reply,

"BRANDY WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Jezze no need to blow my ear out. Anyway it's a long story." Brandy stated while rubbing her ear.

"I'm listening Brandy."

So Brandy told Kristen of the strange happenings and all Kristen could say was

"What the *beep*?" (A/N I know this is weird but with my friend if you talk to her on the phone and if someone else is around she press's a button on the phone when she means a swear word)

"Well Brandy and Sheena I wish to meet the naked men one day and for now I have to go yell at the puppy and my dad. Farewell from zombie land."

And she hung up.

Kuwabara looked up and said, "Farewell from zombie land?"

"Yes and please don't ask" replied Sheena.

Sheena looked at her phone as if looking for something so Touya asked her in she was she just stated that she wondered if Kristen blew her phone speaker out.

Well not much happened the rest of the day so I skip forward to the next day.(what wonderful grammar I posses.)

Everyone woke up the next morning to smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. When they got to it they saw Sheena and Brandy cooking breakfast. Or more like Sheena cooking and attempting to teach brandy how to cook, which was usual for the two stepsisters.

"Oh sorry did we wake you?" Sheena asked politely as brandy tried to crack and egg but broke on the counter top.

"Well yes and no" Suzuka said. Sheena look at him with a curious look as to what he meant.

"I mean you yourselves didn't wake us up but the good smell of the food your making did."

"Oh ok I'm glad it wasn't really me that woke you. Anyway the breakfast is almost done."

Yukina was currently learning how to cook so she asked Sheena if there was anything she could help with.

"Sure. Put the apron on. We can't have you getting food on your pretty kimono." Sheena answered happily. Cooking was one of her favorite hobbies.

Keiko and Boton started to set the table. Shiziru started to fix some drinks by Sheena's instructions for drinks. As the girls kept working on finishing the stuff for breakfast Suzuka pulled Touya and Kurama aside.

"Don't get me wrong guys Brandy and Sheena are really awesome and all and I like them especially Sheena since she is respectful. Anyway my question is why did you guys want them to come here?"

Kurama answered first," Well brandy said she had been bored for quiet awhile and they were ok with the fact that we're demons so we thought it would be all right. Besides Brandy is the one who brought it up first."

"Ok but I still want an answer from Touya. Go on Touya I'm waiting."

Touya had trouble answering this, "Well I thought the same thing as Kurama and w..w..well"

Then a thought came to Suzuka

"Touya you like one of them don't you!?" Suzuka whispered.

Touya's face turned red as he tried to open his mouth to speak Boton said breakfast was ready.

"Ok we'll be there in a sec." Touya said as he tried to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Suzuka grabbed him, "Touya are you sure that's a good idea to like her I mean she's a human and not to mention your hundreds of years older than her!"

"I know that Suzuka which is why I want to get to know her because maybe she'll turn out like most people to were she hasn't shown her true self. Because if that's the case maybe I won't like her anymore." Touya then walked off to the kitchen.

Suzuka stood there with a look of worry"_ that's the thing what if she is who she is and you get hurt touya…."_(a/n: I forgot to mention italics are thought.)

They all loved the breakfast as they sat and ate and talked.

"I'm going out for groceries after I clean up is there anything anyone needs?" Sheena asked.

"Sake." Chuu said

"Ok does anybody need anything that's not illegal for me to get?"

"Cookie dough!!!" Jin and Rinku shouted in unison almost busting eardrums.

"Actually why doesn't everyone put on this list so Sheena doesn't have to memorize everything." Shishi said after regaining his hearing back.

(im skipping forward cause I said so.)

Sheena and Touya had finished the shopping. They were alone as brandy decided to stay at the house to sleep.( brandy is real. She b my step sis and she luvs sleep.)

For the most part they where quite but then touya asked, " Hey wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure! But I don't know where a place is…"

"That's ok. I know a really nice ice cream stand not to far."

"Um on second thought touya you can get an ice cream. I wont bother…"

"You don't want one?" Touya said a little disappointed…

"Well I do its just that there's only about $3.00* left and Id rather you have one. I don't mind." Sheena said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be my treat. And I wont take no for an answer unless you just don't want one."

"But I don't want you to use your money on me…"

"Hey now don't worry about it. I have plenty of money and id be happy to do it." Touya was secretly hoping she'd said yes.

"Well…Ok!!!", She lightly squealed.

Well that made Touya happy.

When they got at the ice cream stand Touya ordered mint chip ice cream and Sheena ordered peppermint ice cream*.

"Peppermint ice cream? I've never tried that." Touya stated about Sheena's rather odd choice for an ice cream flavor.

"I love it!!! I was actually surprised they had it. Do you wanna try it Touya-kun?"

"Sure but may I ask way you got it in a cup?"

"Well I never eat ice cream on cone in public anymore because when I became a teenager guys would give me perverted looks so I just eat it in a cup in public now."

"Oh well that makes since." Touya took the spoon and tried the ice cream. "Wow that actually tastes really good!"

"He he. Strawberries my favorite but usually there is big chunks of strawberries that you have to chew and unfortunately my teeth hurt from the cold…"

Sheena shivered a little. A cold wind was blowing and they had finished their ice cream but they were still cold from that as well. She didn't have a jacket with her and she was wearing a sundress. Touya her close to him trying to give her some warmth, which he doubted, would work.

Sheena whispered in his ear so the public wouldn't hear, "you know for an ice demon your actually pretty warm."

He blushed at the comment as she snuggled against him to get warm.

When they got home they rest where back as well. Suzuka helped you put the groceries away. Jin came flying buy asking where the cookie dough was and Sheena explained there was none left so she got the stuff to make it for him and rinku instead which made him really happy because he was a firm believer that home made food was always better.

They had dinner and talked and laughed as Chuu once again drank to much and fell off his seat. They did feel bad though when Suzuki got stuck with the duty of trying to keep him from peeing in the kitchen sink.

When every1 else went to bed Sheena's insomnia kept her up a little later. Her throat got sore from some dehydration, so she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. When she went back to her room she saw a light still on in Touya's room. When she tried to knock on the door it jus sort of opened. She heard no answer so she peeked in. she saw the tiny ice master asleep on his bed with a book almost falling out of his hands one leg off the bed and making an extremely faint snoring noise.

Aw how cute!! He's so adorable when he's asleep. Maybe its because he loosens up a little. He's always one of the calmest people. Sheena thought.

She walked over and set her glass down took the book out of Touya's hands put the marker between the pages and closed it setting it on his nightstand. She carefully slid the sheets out from under him put his leg on the bed and put the sheets back on him. Before she kissed his slightly cool forehead.

She then left taking her glass of water her with going to bed turning off Touya's light as she went. After she shut the door touya whispered in his sleep "_Sheena, I love you…"_

Please read and review =^.^= o I changed my name from crule strawberry cat to

Snow sweetheart

O and as for the * I don't know wut $3.00 in yen would b. I like peppermint ice cream

Love~

Snow sweetheat 3


	5. omfg a dragon!

Hello my ppl!!^^ I now have braces!! Random as hell I know but wutev.

Anyway how is every1? Good I hope^^ if not talk to me thru privet msg if u want to talk bout wuts wrong or if u jus wanna talk or donate ideas or charas^^

OMFG a dragon!!!!

Brandy was sleeping peacefully in the room that Suzuki let her stay in. all was silent and all was right with the world. That is until…

CRASH!!! BREAK "ASSHOLE" echoed thru the house.

Brandy's eyes snapped open. She sat up looking still very tired and stated very bluntly "what the fuck."

She walked down the stairs almost tripping. Part of her wanted to go back to sleep but the pissed off, more dominate part of her wanted to kick whoever's ass woke her up.

She went to the living room where the noise seemed to be located.

Sure enough there was the cause. She went to the kitchen and found the sharpest knife she could and went into the living room. Hiei was fighting with Shishi. Brandy turned to Jin and asked what happened.

" o good mor'nin lass!!*grin an ear twitch he's known for* Shishi was doing his usual mor'nin primpin an he wouldn't get out of te can to let Hiei use it. And Hiei being bulled headed an short-tempered refused to use a different bathroom. So he went an trashed Shishis room. Mainly his stuff like playboy mags."

Brandy twitched at the last part, "Hm" was all she said.

"LISTEN U DRESS WHEREIN SHRIMP!! IM GUN-"

"SHUTUPPP!!!!" brandy shouted interrupting Shishi. She held the knife next to Shishi's throat. Hiei laughed but she told him he'd b the next 1 with a knife in his face.

"Why did u have to wake me up?!?! Killing each other would have been much easier. Shishi don't take so much damned time and Hiei what was so hard about using a different bathroom?!?!?!"

As brandy continued her rant Sheena came down to see what was goin on. The moment she saw brandy with a knife she silently ran up to behind her quickly grabbing her wrists and taking the knife out of her hands. Brandy turned around about to kill till she saw it was Sheena. Brandy calmed down immediately turning around once with the look that said fire from her would kill them all. Brandy left the room. They were all shocked at brandy. She seemed so nice…

"Im sorry about that," Sheena started, "Brandy is bipolar so she has these mood swings and she hardly gets sleep and when she does she's usually awoken by sum1 else of or family being stupid. She doesn't mean to do it. I know you may not consider any of these excuses but she really isn't like this. And she wont remember this later so please don't bring it up to her. Please forgive her."

As Sheena was walking away Shishi noticed red. Blood.

"Sheena wait!! You hurt yourself!!" she turned and looked at Shishi than realized her hand hurt. She looked at it.

"O this is just a small cut. Iv had worse. Don't worry"

At the mention of Sheena being hurt however touya sprang up from where he was sitting. He went to where she was standing and gently picked up her hand.

"Yukina. Can u heal her hand please?", he asked calmly.

"Touya please don't make such a big deal about it. I thank you for your concern but its just like a paper cut. Its no biggie really." Sheena tried to tell him.

"Its no problem Sheena. I'm used to healing people."

Sheena knew from experience from arguing families that she was not going to win so ultimately let yukina heal the cut, that Sheena really didn't think was that big of a deal.

As she left the room Suzuki watched Touya's every move. It all came together. He felt like an idiot for realizing it sooner.

A lil later during the day.

Sheena, true to her word, Brandy had no recollection of the earlier mornings events. Jin did bring it up though he was asked not to. But brandy didn't mind. She apologized to every1 but no1 was really upset. It was just odd to see. Because really if you think about it you'd never really suspect Hiei and Shishi to fight, but add on top of that someone yelled at them, that was human, and got them to stop.

"yeah know lass I thought ur were like a dragon or something cause you look'd like you wer'e bout to breath fire.:" Jin said while trying to act it out with his hands.

Eer.. ok then Jin." Brandy replied sweatdropping.

Chuu had to be filled in about the morning's events because as usual he had a hangover. All he seemed to care about was if his sake or rinku got hurt in any kind of way. Suzuki decided he would make the food today since Sheena and Brandy had been doing it all. Later after dinner Suzuka went to his room and looked at his calendar. Unfortunately his suspicions were right. In only a couple of days was mating season.

"Oooooo crap…" was all he could say. He heard a knock on his door. It was Shishi.

"Hey Suzuka? Can I come in?"

"Yes". Shishi entered.

"Something wrong? You were weren't your usual cocky self."

"Mating season is in 2 days Shishi."

"So? I can avoid the girls here. Ill just go out find someone take care of it and not worry." It kind of pained him say it because he had actually taken a crush sort of likening to Sheena, but he knew what might if he was around her when the more sort of hormone boost shows up.

"I know how you take care of it, basically no different than other day. The others I'm not to worried about. But touya I am worried about."

"Touya?? Why he wont even go out to find anyone at all every year."

"I know. Usually it wouldn't concern me but now there's Sheena. Mating season is what made him fall so fast. He might do something to hurt Sheena or himself. Than again you always go out on a limb with those…how do I put this…sluts."

"My fans are not sluts! They just have good taste. Oh and Mating season isn't in 2 days."

"Oh really? Well my calendar says different."

"No your calendar is right. Your just reading it wrong. Mating starts season is tomorrow."

Suzuka look again. "O crap" was all he could say. He looked up to say something to Shishi, but he was gone. Suzuka set his alarm to go off at 6:15am tomorrow so he could talk with Touya.

"_I would talk to him now but he seemed really tired ill just let him sleep and figure out someway to deal with this when I wake up. Wait…sleep…that's a perfect idea!!! I can't believe I didn't of this sooner. I can actually use it on all of us. Better use on Shishi especially, to lesson his risk of an STD." _

With an idea in his head Suzuka went to work on what only he knew….


	6. mating season begins

Ok I have been saddened by how much decline there has been in yu yu hakusho touya stories make them people! We can't let our love for him die! Anyway sorry so late….again. Also I think it'd be cute if people would come up with things for my story I may post I may not but f I do ill give full credit and ill do the same for you. oh also I forgot to mention Brandy's and Sheena's bios have changed a bit to make them a little more realistic like brandy is 16 Sheena is 17 brandy is around 5'4 and 140lbs or so and Sheena is 5'5 and 140lbs as well thank you and happy reading

Everyone woke in the morning to Suzuka screaming for them to "Get into the den NOW!" Everyone ran down to see Suzuka holding a plate with a cloth and something making it poke up.

"Great way to start off mating season with Suzuka going insane." Shishi muttered.

"I herd that Shishi." Suzuka replied, "Where's Touya? "

"He's in his room Suzuka. I went to check on him but he didn't answer. Could you check on him in a little bit Suzuka please?" Sheena informed and asked.

" Yes I will. Thank you. Anyway this is something to help with us. Brandy Sheena you may know of mating season in animals. Well demons go through it to." At this brandy moved towards the girls. Sheena just stayed rooted." Anyway I made a potion for the guys to take that will keep us from lashing out and doing anything rash, but only for a little while. You girls may want to go somewhere safer."

"I can stay here ill just carry 4 knifes instead of 3." Everyone just stared at Brandy. "What? Cant a person want to protect themselves? Besides Sheena's mom trusts her with her friends and said she could stay as long as she could. She said she made a few new friends and used Keiko's name. I'm sure Sheena will be fine she can just stick next to me."

"Alright but you may want to stick around the girls."

After Suzuka gave the potion to all they guys that were willing, he had to hold down Shishi and Jin. Shishi didn't want it because he didn't want to be a "week" demon during the week. Jin simply didn't want it because he was scared it would taste bad. Suzuka went up to give Touya his. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Touya its me." No answer. "Touya either open the door or I have Jin blow it down."

"Its unlocked Suzuka." Touya said hoping Jin wasn't already there to blow down his door. Suzuka could tell from Touya's voice mating season was taking its hold of him. Suzuka went in. The room was dark and touya was curled up on his bed. He walked over to Touya.

" I made this. It'll keep your hormones down for a little while. Give you some comfort. But tell me why is it so bad? What's different than any other mating season?"

"Sheena. That's what's different. My plan didn't work she is who she is."

"So? Go out with her!"

"But she's human…she lives a shorter live and when she dies... I don't know if I could take it…"

Suzuka thought about that. "_ Touya is more fragile than I thought. I guess it was because he was taught to show no emotion…" _

Suzuka left Touya's room to be met by Sheena.

"Is he ok Suzuka?"

"Yes he's fine just tired." Suzuka lied.

"Suzuka I know chances are this has something to do with mating season. You can tell me I'm not gunna crack a joke or anything."

"Uhh its just something Touya's dealing with. I think its best if you talk with him instead of me tell you. But I would suggest waiting till I can make a potion that lasts longer."

" Ok then ill wait. In the mean time though I was wondering if I might go to my friends. There getting a little twitchy cause they usually see me every day and it's almost been a week."

"Of course but you don't need my permission."

" I know but I thought you'd still like to know incase you needed me here."

"Alright then thank you."

Sheena turned on her heal to leave. As she was walking away Suzuka realized he felt a fatherly connection to her. But perhaps that was because they had a deep conversation and in which he learned she never knew her real father. It also dawned on him that he never really saw what Sheena looked like. She always had her hair in a bun and wore baggy clothes. He wondered why…

"_Its kind of strange. Sheena's acting a little differently, oh well probably nothing. But I think was kind funny that she picked up I was lying so quickly."_

A little later in the day Suzuka had finished the new potion. He decided to rush it because Chuu and Shishi were already trying there uh *** **cough* charms *cough *. And also epically failing. Hell Chuu had already been escorted to the house by the police. Plus he thought Touya could use the help a lot. As for Jin he had no idea where he was. Probably in his room doing childish things, or playing video games with rinku. Yes Jin did have issues from mating season but he never put much thought on it but then again Suzuka never really thought he had enough brains or any brains at all to comprehend hormones.

Sheena came down the stares with a small backpack.

"Suzuka I'm going to friends okay?" she said with a smile," ill be back in a few hours k?"

" Sure that's fine be safe going over"

" Don't worry they don't live to far from here."

"Oh?"

" Nope just a little ways from here. Er well from the forest anyway."

Suzuka almost choked on the lemonade he was drinking, _"shit the forest! There probably demons in there cause of this damned season!" _

" Uh Sheena on second thought I think I better escort you out of the forest."

"Ok well I'm ready to go if you need to do something."

"Good. I'll be right back. I just have to give everyone this new potion.

After Suzuka gave everyone the potion he talked to Jin to see if he'd actually fly Sheena close to her friends. Of course he said yes but Sheena was worried shed fall off. After Jin assured her they left flying above where anyone could see them. They landed near her friend's house and walked the rest of the way. When they got there Sheena was knocked over by a girl with orange hair and a girl with hair that was black and blonde.

"Yes I missed you and it's nice to see you but id like to breath before I suffocate?"

"Sorry Sheena-Chan!" then orange haired girl said.

"Its fine, just get off me Melissa please I really cant breath."

The girl named Melissa got off Sheena and helped her up. Jin decided to hide behind the little bit of forest around the house. And for some reason he couldn't stop staring at the girl named Melissa. (AN: le gasp: guess what will happen in le story ppl XD )

"Anyway Melissa you have once again proved your self to be a hair chameleon."

"What does that mean?"

'Last week your hair was dyed green now its dyed orange. Will it ever end?"

"Oh and probably not."

"Ok you little people lets go inside cause I'm hungry and I said so." The girl with mixed hair said.

" Ok 1. I'm not short I'm fun sized and 2 is your mom cooking Stacey?"

" I don't know." Stacey stated kind of worried if her dad was cooking.

-With Brandy-

Brandy was walking around in a bikini just to piss the guys of because of mating season and kurama was the only one not mad so she was trying to figure out ways to do so just because she could. *AN: actually I'll elect a viewers idea on what Brandy should do because I want my reviewers to have fun and apart of what they read ^^*

She went to her room and put normal clothes back on and went to work on what she should do. She was righting down ideas then scraping them when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a crash outside. Brandy ran downstairs and saw the guys dragging Jin inside.

"_Jin wasn't here when I was torturing everyone else. Ill get to him later but would should I do?" _Brandy thought but was snapped out of thinking when Suzuka asked

"What the hell happened!"

" When I dropped Sheena off at her friends house I saw a pretty lass with orange hair and I guess I wasn't paying attention when I was flying back." Jin replied with his head hung low.

"Yah think Jin? You hit a giant oak tree! How could you miss that?" Shishi asked/shouted.

"Hey jin this girl did you get her name?" Brandy asked.

" I think the lass be named is Melissa."

The second the name Melissa flew out of his mouth brandy started laughing.

" Melissa is one of my best friends." She finally said after she was done laughing

- a lil bit later.

All the people went to go get Sheena figuring Suzuka said it would be good to get out of the house and he said every one was going so nothing bad happened while he was gone, because something did every time, it seemed. Like the time he went to the store to get some groceries and when he got back Jin's head some how got stuck in the garbage disposal.

When they got to Stacey's house they heard music. Party music.

" Yea they always play it when people are over. Cause when they have friends over its like a giant party every time." Brandy said.


	7. Day1: let the hellish nightmare begin!

O I'm really happy I got a review and some people added it to there faves ^^ hehehe anyway thank you Kerica for that wonderful idea! It shall be used and in this chap I might add ^^ o and f.y.i if things are said like types of food read my commentary at the bottom where it will be explained. O and please review I will listen to ideas and constructive criticisms but reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside ^^ o also I was reading my reviews of the past and I apologize to blackroses for taking so long to update I hope you enjoy :D o and Sheena and brandy have changed once again there both between 5'1 5'5 and 140-150 lbs but not fat. And Sheena is 18 and brandy is 17 sorry XD

-Chapter 7: day1: let the hellish nightmare begin!-

"Okay since most of you are demons and it's just a stupid idea to have all of us show up all of you hide…NOW! Ill go get her." Brandy said.

It was bad enough they all had to go but what made it worse was the fact it was undeniably mating season and she would not have all these sex crazed lunatics trying to hump her friends. Shoving that unpleasant thought out of her mind and just the unpleasantness of sex in general she walked up to the door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. She started opening the door.

"O for the love'a -" her sentence going unfinished with her head being meet with chocolate ice cream and giggling. She moved the ice cream from her face to be hit with powered sugar. She removed that to see Stacey and Melissa standing there with the stupidest grins and trying not to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Brandy's lung felt like it was going to burst but she didn't care as long as her point was made.

"We were having a whipped cream fight but we ran out of whipped cream and shaving cream." Melissa said.

"And we didn't want to leave you out of the fun so we used what we had." Stacey added.

" Well what about my clothes you morons?"

Stacey just looked at her and said with a funny smirk," We don't think that far ahead if at all."

"Speak for yourself" Melissa retorted.

Sheena poked her head out of the doorway. "Brandy heres a towel one end is wet one is dry clean yourself. I feel like going "home."" Luckily Melissa or Stacey didn't see the quotations. Brandy cleaned herself and Melissa mentioned that her mom was taking her Sheena, Brandy, and Kristen out to eat. Stacey wasn't going as she had things to do. They said good buy and left. They met up with Suzuka, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Shishi.

Brandy being confused asked where the others went.

"The others either went home or to summer school or in Botans and Koenmas case to the spirit world to finish some work but they'll be back tomorrow." Shishi said a little to happily.

"O freaking great mating season and all the girls ditch us T.T o yea like if anything happens we could do anything XD I wanna die" Brandy thought silently to herself on the way home. Suzuka told brandy she did succeed in her mission and pissed Yoko off, if you catch my meaning, by acting the way she did. He said he liked frisky girls he couldn't touch. Her mood changed in knowing she pretty much made every guy miserable. Sheena pulled brandy aside and walked behind and asked what Suzuka meant.

" Well I was bored and while you gone I walked in a bikini to piss them all off and it worked even better know that because of the potion. Kurama was the one not pissed but I guess I got to him through Yoko."

" Awesome!" Sheena actually thought it was funny. _**" Man me and brandy should get help, we both think twisted XD."**_ Sheena was thinking.

"Oh hey Brandy you said something about the potion. What does the new one do?"

" Well Suzuka screwed up. Big time, for the guys especially, I might add. Instead of taking their sex drive away its still there full strength but there bodies cant do anything. So no hand use or anything."

Sheena felt bad but at the same time was trying so hard not to laugh. The rest of the way home with Sheena on Suzuka's back and Brandy on Chu's was filled with looks at each other and silent snickers only they knew was there.

-At the house-

Brandy and Sheena got off of there "rides" and entered the house. Chuu and Suzuka where handling themselves pretty well. Rinku was getting close to the age but he was still one or two years to young. Jin, Touya, and Shishi where, however, miserable.

"You guys doing ok?" Suzuka asked with humor gracing his voice. And annoying the three.

"What the hell do you think? Its mating season I'm horny and if a hot chick comes by wanting to have sex I have to say 'yea that'd be great but I cant get it up!" Shishi said storming off the others fallowing suit.

Suzuka and Chu couldn't hold it in any longer they busted up with Sheena and Brandy laughing and being slightly grossed out. Sheena had tears in her eyes from the laughing.

"Suzuka did you really accidentally screw up the potion?" Chu asked.

"Yes and no. But hey it's funny."

"Ill go tell em that were gunna go Sheila huntin' being the potion should where off soon." With that Chu bounded up the stairs.

"Anyway Suzuka were gunna get ready to go! Oh and tell Chu and the others saying pick up lines doesn't actually work!" Sheena yelled heading up the stairs with Brandy.

-That night-

The six demons decided to go to a bar that night for skank diving. However Suzuka, not wanting to get any diseases, picked the bar and a fairly fancy one at that. They all got in were a rather busty waitress seated them at a both instead of the actual bar being they had Rinku and all.

"What will you all have?" the waitress asked in a sultry tone.

Shishi was laying his best rap Suzuka was just trying to look sexy, Chu was trying to take advice and not use a terrible pick up line, Jin was trying to no look or sound obvious and Touya was trying not to drool. And Rinku was trying not to gag at the adults' actions, whilst at the same time trying to figure out if they where normal breast implants or just soft balls shoved in there in a back ally surgery. Suzuka got a scotch on the rocks for the damned pain cause by this time of the year. Shishi a blue pixie stick, Jin got a raspberry hurricane. Chu just stayed with fosters beer and warmed sake, Touya decided to go with a mint julip, strong that's what he needed. And Rinku just got a and buffalo wings. The others weren't necessarily hungry in the sense of food. When the waitress came back she seemed to fawn over Chu for being a "single dad" and bringing his "son" on a night out with the guys.

" You wouldn't believe how many men come in here and hit on the more attractive female group to find out they left kids at home probably starving. It's so sickening to me. But you your different cutie." The others where dumbfounded as much as Chu was.

" _**I guess keepin the ol trap shut and no pick up lines work after all!" **_Chu thought

"You don't mind this rinku?" Shishi asked jealous and annoyed Chu got the hot bar chick

"Hey keep giving me buffalo wings you could say I'm a girl for all I care." Was the muffed reply.

-With Brandy and Sheena-

Brandy and Sheena both ordered the teriyaki salmon and brandy got a California roll and Sheena got tamago sushi. Kristen a hamburger and Melissa got mushroom ravioli along with various kinds of sushi.

"Awesome that your mom let us sit by ourselves kinda sad though." Sheena said

"Yes until she's drunk and issues verbal abuse XD oh well I suppose." Melissa replied.

"Eh I think she'll be fine. She's only had one drink."

"Yea a long island iced tea you know much alcohol is in those things."

"Yes very. But I think it'll take more than that."

" Oh my fucking god…" brandy said.

Sheena looked at her. She knew that tone. "What?"

Brandy just sat there pointing over to a booth. There was the six apparitions with Chu looking light hell actually get some and rinku pretending to be his son. The other four seemed to be getting somewhere at least but not as fast as Chu.

" Oh good lord." Sheena said face palming.

"I know. I mean I knew they where desperate really I mean really?" Brandy said.

Melissa and Kristen just looked confused. Knowing full well that the couldn't really say anything they lied and said they were some friends of theres that where bored and where

"Looking for a shag." Brandy so eloquently put it.

"Wow really? HAHAH!" Kristen and Melissa laughed.

"Yep their sooooo slut diving aren't they brandy," Sheena said. ", Should we help them or watch in pity, horror, and humor?"

"Lets watch. I wanna see them either fail or at least we'd be alone tonight." Brandy whispered in Sheena's ear while the other two watched the antics of the men they didn't know where in mating season.

"Well except for Rinku but he needs some attention. We could play video games with him."

"So touya are you going to ask Sheena out or what? I'm tired of knowing you like her but you sit on your ass." Shishi snorted.

"Would you stop pushing me? She'd probably never go for it and I don't want to hurt her." Touya snapped.

"How would you hurt her?" Rinku asked.

Touya just seem to mildly glare at the child. He didn't mean to and it certainly wasn't Rinku's fault. Hell he didn't even know what rape was besides that it was bad and that you should never ever do it. No one had the heart to tell him what it was or what Touya meant. Granted none of them ever have raped or, spirits forbid, been raped. But he didn't want to take that risk.

"Life is confusing when you grow up isn't it?" Rinku asked Chu.

"Aye mate. That it is that it is." Was the reply.

"Look if you don't your gunna have a miserable two weeks so either get her or find someone here like the rest of us." Shishi said antsy to get home. That pissed Touya off so he got up and walked outside. They just looked at Touya then Shishi.

"What!"

"You're a horses ass Shishi you know that?" Suzuka said.

The four girls looked as Touya got up and almost stormed out.

"Hmmm those idiots. I think ill go check on him." Sheena got up and walked right passed Jin Shishi rinku Chu and Suzuka with a concerned look on her face. Needless to say they where completely flabbergasted.

"When the hell she get here?" Shishi asked shaking his head in disbelieve.

"We've been here the whole time smart one."

They looked up to see Brandy and two other girls with her staring at them like they where alien.

"This is Melissa and Kristen. This is Jin Shishi Suzuka Rinku and Chu." She said introducing.

" So what happened?"

"Shishi was being a jerk." Was the only answer she got.

Touya's p.o.v

" _ASS!COMPLETE AND UTTER ASS!" _ I think to myself. Yes I have a conscious about what happens to people, like that's a bad thing. I want to punch him. _ "Gah why cant I let this go.? O right mating season."_ I sit down and just stare.

"Touya? What happened?"

Sheena What is she doing here?

" Nothing Shishi just giving me crap is all."

"I see… I heard this happens a lot?" She's smiling she's trying to make me feel better.

I don't want to say anything. I tried to look at her all I could tell was that her hair was in a nicer bun but nothing more. My sight is impaired I think.

"Touya?"

O her voice smooth and small. Quite. It's nice for my pounding head.

"Yes?"

"What did he do or say?"

God why do you have to care and why are my emotions leaking themselves back into my head why do I care even?

" I like a girl and I wont ask her out and Shishi was pretty much picking on me for it."

" Ask her out. You never know." I'm confused what did she just say? Shes smiling again.

" I had a boyfriend and we loved each other so much and through the ups and downs. I tell you this in good faith I lost my virginity to him because we loved each other. But I say technically because I got raped first by someone."

I want to cry she got hurt and why is she telling me these things.

" My boyfriend died but I know secrets that even now and even though I trust you I'm to scared to tell you. One day I probably will. But what I'm trying to get to is that if I didn't take the chance I wouldn't have known how much he loved me and still loves me."

Wait still? Now I'm really confused.

"Don't hesitate Touya because I know you'll regret not knowing."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask trying to not cry.

"Because I can tell in your voice how much you're in love and I don't want that love to go to waste. Anyway lets get you inside your drunk."

-back at the house-

Normal p.o.v

Sheena and Brandy would be home soon after taking Melissa and Kristen to there houses. So they bombarded touya with questions. He didn't really answer any because he had the feeling Sheena told him those things in secrecy.

" However I have decided to ask her out. I pray it works."

"Hey ask her when everyone is over again cause were barbeque tomorrow! And you can barrow one of my Speedos as an apology!"

"Thanks for the offer Shishi but I think I'm ok" a Speedo he didn't think would impress her to much. And would probably scare everyone else.

They all started getting ready for bed all with various new numbers in there little black books. Rinku ,thankfully, was already asleep. Brandy and Sheena came home with the others in there pjs all eating some sort of food to keep from getting overly drunk. Or sick. Brandy was in a normal shirt and jeans and Sheena was in a dark red lolita style dress.

"So the lady friends gone? You guys work quick." Brandy said with a chuckle.

"We haven't done anything yet. We find its better to wait till the peek and then have sex." Suzuka said

"XD ok info not necessarily needed." Brandy said.

" I think I'm going to go up to bed." Touya said.

Sheena followed him up to make sure he didn't fall. Jeeze how much did he drink? He pushed the covers down. He didn't feel like pulling them up. Sheena walked over and pulled them up. She kissed him on the forehead. He took in her scent, sweet yet dark. He loved it.

"Night Touya sleep well and sweet dreams."

She turned out the light.

So tell me what you thought. Yes soap opra-y I know. Anyway most of the foods I mentioned your probably already know but the drinks ill explain o and tamago is a piece of sweet omelet on molded sushi rice. Ok the drinks, raspberry hurricane and blue pixie stick I looked up for this. The contain various things I cant remember and same for a long island ice tea. My mom tried one once she got buzzed after just a few sips then again shes a lightweight from what I hear. And the mint juleps are kind of like a mojito but without the lime and instead of milder rum its bourbon whiskey. Please please review don't be shy o also I was listening to salty dog and selfish man when I thought this chapter up.


	8. Day2: oh god not the barbeque sauce!

Ok so I wrote this to put up with the last one so I can't thank anyone for review from the last chapter. Anway I just realized Ive nevere really did a disclaimer exept for in the first couple of chapters so yea I own nothing. Wish I did tho lol

-chap 8: day2 o god the barbeque sauce!-

Sheena woke up to a hand slightly pushing her. She peeked her eyes open heard a yes come from whoever was in the room and closed her eyes. The hand shoved harder accidentally hurting her top ribs.

"OW!" She yelped shooting up.

" Oh god! I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that."

"Suzuka what are you doing in here?" she moaned heavy with sleep.

"I have a gift for you." he grinned.

"Remember you asked me about sewing lycra or swimsuit material?" Suzuka asked.

She sat and thought for a moment. Yes she did actually. She went up and asked rather shyly not wanting to offend the ex clown showing him the drawing and asking if he knew anything about the material. He asked why she told him she had wanted to make it for awhile.

"Yes I remember. But why?"

"I took the liberty and made it for you. Here!" he was quite happy with his work. He handed her a wrapped packaged

"Ummm Suzu how'd you get the right size?"

"Umm well I may have had yukina come in and borrow one of your bras and some underwear ^^' Oh and don't worry I put it back."

"O.o you used my underwear? Suzuka I'm used to some of the weird antics of this place but using my underwear now that's just creepy." Sheena shuttered.

"You think that's creepy Chu has a leather thong."

"…"

"Anyway I thought I'd help with breakfast. How's pancakes, eggs, and bacon sound?"

"Good. Lemme get dressed and ill come down. O I hate to ask but can you make me some toast I have to eat when I get up or else I get sick."

"Of coarse kiddo" he said bounding out of the room.

Sheena sat there dumbfounded at his attitude. Sure he was never really grumpy in the mornings but never this happy either. Something was up and she wanted to know but how. She sat for a sec then knew. She got up put on lounge pants and a tank top, and snuck out of her room and into Suzuka's. She entered the room and it was clean. No one was there. And looked under the bed the closet everywhere nothing.

"_What the hell. Well maybe he's just that way but I don't see him that early."_

She put it out of her mind and slipped on a long loose thin sweatshirt and put her hair up.

"Well unless something happens everyone will see. I guess I'm a little exited but scared. I don't like it when people stare."

She went down and saw Suzuka already cooking bacon. Sheena gathered the stuff for pancake batter.

"There's bisquik in the cupboard."

"That's alright. I like making them from scratch."

The worked and brandy was the first to get up.

"Good morning world!"

"Wow you're up surprise surprise hehe." Sheena giggled.

"I know right" brandy said.

"If you want you can help"

"Eh maybe but I'm not very good at cooking."

Suzuka turned around and gave Brandy some orange juice, " That's why you cook a lot. Its practice."

Soon people started coming down the stairs. Shishi and Touya where missing and later informed by Rinku they both had hangovers. Awesome. Sheena went to give them some sort or medicine that Suzuka snuck into there food. She awoke them both and moved them into her room so she could make sure they ate it.

"I don wanna." Shishi groaned holding his stomach. Touya pretty much did the same thing.

"Please you guys I promise you'll feel better just take a little bite or drink some tea."

"Suzuka put that potion in it didn't he!" Shishi growled accusingly. Touya looked up worried.

"No he didn't. Oh enough of this."

She grabbed Shishi very gently held him down by wrapping her leg around him held his head still opened his mouth and pored some tea in and held his mouth shut. He tried to get it out but he failed.

"Shishi calm down its ok. This much wont affect you if your so convinced its that potion. So just swallow to test it ok?"

He did. He felt better. He looked less green. He sat up and gingerly took a bite of pancakes. He felt even better. He kept eating and feeling better. Soon he was done.

" I'm going to go take a shower."

"No offence but you need it. You smell." Sheena laughed.

Shishi glared but let it go, " I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

He left but touya was in the corner hiding or at least trying to.

Touya's p.o.v

"Please don't come close. Great here I am hung over in 'heat' and just freaking tired".

No Sheena please don't come close I think I may throw up.

" You don't drink much do you?" her hand what is she doing? Oh she's lifting my head.

"Here drink this." The tea is cold it feels nice. I'm feeling a little better not nauseous anymore at least.

"Good here trying eating a pancake. I made them from scratch." Pancakes. Until a while ago I didn't know what they where but now I do. I love them because there nothing like what Jin and me where aloud to eat for so long. Ill eat it. I feel even better.

"Sheena can I eat with everyone else instead?" I feel awkward having her feed me in her room.

" Of course lemme help you up."

She put the plate and glass up, and reached for my hands. I grab hers and pull. Ill catch her. I wrapped her in a hug and snuggled close. Hey I'm still drunk enough to pass this off as a drunken stupor. She's shifting. No I don't want to let you go. What? She's hugging me back!

"I don't know why but hugging you back felt like the best thing to do. Lets get you up and downstairs."

I'll oblige right after I take a smell again.

Normal .

"Stop throwing your eggs at each other!" Suzuki yelled. Brandy Jin and Rinku decided to take the extra egg put them on their plate. It started out as one person put eggs on another's plate and it had now escalated into a full out food war.

"I don see why ye bother mate." All Chu got was a glare from Suzuka " jus sayin is all."

" Ey look Sheena and Touy! How you doin pall any better?" Jin practically squealed

"Yes Jin I am."

He sat down and started eating. The food war ceased. After he was done he took the plate over to the sink and went up to his room to take a shower maybe. A bath sounded nicer, to relax himself.

" Yea a bath sounds nice." He thought.

-LATER-

RING!

" I got it!" rinku shouted

" Heya rinku were all back" it was everyone else by that I mean Kurama Yuusuke Hiei Botan Yukina Kuwabara Keiko Shiziru Koenma and Genkai.

" Hey guys! Suzuka just started the grill come in and get comfy!" Rinku was happy when they were here. He felt like they where all apart of his family.

They came in and were all already in there swim clothes. Except for Hiei.

" Jeeze does he even swim?"

"In an answer to your question yes I do and yes I'm go to because Yoko threatened me with some rather personal information."

Yoko "just tell yukina for the love of god. She probably wont hate you and if she does well that will make for one hell of a show!"

Hiei "…"

"Even if it's through the jagan you still wont talk to me?"

"Shut your trap fox. My family life and concerns are none of you business."

"OOO touchy touchy. You know you never have seemed different during any mating season."

"What's your point?"

"Well I figure its either your good at hiding it or the most likely.."

Yoko paused his words just to agitate the smaller demon even more.

"Spit it out!"

" Or you no longer have any genitals."

Hiei let out a sigh. He always hated Yoko this time of year. Not to say that he isn't always a little pompous it's just worse this time of year. Oh how he wish he could slit his throat. Oh well to much cant go wrong…right?

" Ah welcome back everyone! Glad you all came!" Suzuka practically shouted and laughed.

"Oh yes he defiantly is up to something. That's it I'm getting brandy and where gunna snoop once every one is out side."

Sheena let out a sigh. She got up and went to the closet. She out up Jin's hat that he had to where in public as, according to Suzuka, it was nearly impossible to get him to take concealment potions. Hmm maybe she could talk with Chu he does like people that play with rinku so he's not so lonely besides he just doesn't seem like the type to go and tell the person if your talking about them. Then again he may let something slip being drunk and all. No to risky.

"Hmm what would work is asking inconspicuous questions to at least two different people yes that's much better"

Sheena went to Brandy's room to see clothes everywhere.

"Hey brandy we're going on a mission."

"Huh what? Sorry I can't find my swimsuit. And what mission is this?"

"Just think brandy you've probably noticed Suzuka's recent attitude riiight?"

"Yea now that I think about it, he is really chipper."

"So we need to snoop."

"Leave it to you to do that."

"Just think brandy a mystery solving loving Scorpio with an over analyzing Virgo! We'd have it done in know time and I've already figured out a list of people to interview."

"Well it would be fun. OH!"

" What what is it?"

"Found my swimsuit."

"XD Okay lets wait until every body goes outside at we'll snoop the rooms."

"OOOO this'll be fun. O is kurama here?"

"Yes your lover boy is here."

"Shutup. Anyway he'd be good to talk to, because thing he's nice and he does have the demon Yoko Kurama. I'm sure neither of them would mind answering questions."

"Hey that's true! You talk to him and ill talk to Shishi and we'll both talk with Chu."

"Why them?"

"Well Shishi was in the tournament with Suzuka and their good friends so he'd probably know some information. And as for Chu you and I know he's smart he's just usually drunk. However we have to be inconspicuous. The questions can't be to direct. Otherwise they'll suspect something."

"Okay. So when do we do this?"

" In a few minutes. Suzuka made the swimsuit I've been want ting to make for awhile."

"How'd he get the size?

"Underwear XD yes I'm aware that makes him sound like a pedophile."

"No that makes me think he's gay."

"-_- Brandy."

"What? it does!"

"Hey kurama can I ask you some questions about mating season?"

"I suppose but I thought they would have explained it?"

"Eh we don't know much about it in demons. Well other than the fact that it seems you demons go sex diving."

Kurama just looked at brandy as if she where alien.

"Me and Sheena where eating when we saw the guys trying to pick up chicks."

"Ah. Well what would you like to know?"

"Well other than more uh shall we say frisky what else may happen?"

"Well for one thing there's the mood swings or in my case Yoko's constant wanting to get out. There's also other thing similar the menstrual cycle in females but with out the blood and cramps."

"So basically mood swings depression more emotional?"

"Exactly. Also if a demon has a mate in mind or actually has one they become very aggressive to protect 'what's theirs'. For instance if they think the mating was a success natural instinct makes them more aggressive. Even if the use birth control by human or other means of the word its still in their basic animalistic instinct to become aggressive."

"What about being chipper and seemingly unusually happy for this time of year?"

"That can mean a few things because it's different for everyone. It could be just how they express trying to get a mate, it could be the hormones levels have gone to the happy side or it could be that said demon has taking interest and is trying to court the wanted mate."

"What the hell!"

Kurama looked taken aback.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh o no sorry thought I saw a squirrel with two heads. Anyway thank you for that info it helped greatly." Brandy shot up and ran off.

"The fuck was that about?"

"Quite Yoko."

"There you are brandy!"

"What did you pull from Shishi?"

"Not much."

"Well what did he say?"

-Flashback

"Hey Shishi can you help me understand mating season?"

"I'd love to but what's there to understand? All it is really is this: horny have sex a lot then it ends."

"Yes I'm aware of that part but I meant about behaviors."

"Well that is pretty much the same as it is in animals."

"Well see me and brandy look at you guys being miserable and then we see Suzuka…" he cut her off.

"Of course."

"He's really chipper and were kinda confused."

"Anyone would be with that man. Well he's always been chipper around mating season so that is normal."

"O ok thanks for clearing that up. O and don't tell Suzu I came and talked with you."

"Ok whatever."

-End flashback

"Oh thank god."

"What? Why?"

So brandy retailed her speakings with kurama.

"O.o now that's not creepy at all." Sheena shuttered.

"I know that's why I ran off from him."

"However its safe to assume that we don't need to talk to Chu agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Well let's change. We have a long day ahead of us."

-a little later.

"Hey Jin catch!" yuusuke threw the ball to the wind demon. Jin flew up and caught it.

"That's cheating Jin!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I know that's what make it so fun!" Jin shouted.

"So you guys what's going on in your life?" Suzuka asked.

"Well Yuusuke is usually ok but he does seem to have some mild discomfort from mating season." Keiko said.

"Oh that's good I was slightly worried about that."

"Slightly worried?"

"Hey I was in the tournaments and even though I didn't fight him I know he's a tough fighter. I felt he could handle mating season." Suzuka smiled.

"Hi Suzu!"

He looked up to see Sheena and brandy wrapped in big towels.

"Why are you where towels do you not like the swimsuit!"

"No nothing like that. I just don't like people staring and the top is a little small T-T"

"Small but I used one of your bras!"

Botan Shiziru and Keiko looked at him, "you used one of her bras?" botan said slowly.

"Yea yea creepy I know but she wanted this swim suit so I made it as a surprise."

" But yes it's to small. I've needed another bra for a while that's why. No you didn't mess up." She said wishing to steer the conversation.

" Oh I'm sorry its my fault if I got a different one.." Yukina began.

"Don't worry Yukina it's not your fault!" Sheena didn't want her to feel bad.

Touya was just trying to enjoy the shade. It was a little to hot for his liking. He looked up to see Sheena and Brandy talking with Suzuka and the girls. Are they going swimming in towels? Humans are strange creatures. He felt tired. A mix of a hang over and a HOT bath took its tole on the small ice master. He almost forgot that it was mating season and all the horrors that come with it. Like the time Chu was with a lady and he thought they were asleep. He was wrong and walked into the living room with them all playing cards. Normally it wouldn't be so bad but Chu was in a leather thong. He didn't think that image would ever lead his head. The shade was cool. Ah relaxing, now if someone disturbed him he'd probably strangle them.

"Hey Touya!"

"Goddamn it!"

"You ok? You're sweating and your skin is kinda red."

Touya was to say the least agitated. He opened his weary eyes to see Sheena and Brandy had come to check on him and where currently hovering above him. He felt a little dizzy.

"Brandy get Touya some ice water and a cold towel for his head."

"I felt fine a few minutes ago." He insisted. Sheena gave him a funny look.

"Touya you feel asleep for about thirty minutes. Thank you brandy. Drink the water." Touya began to do so as Sheena put the towel on his temples and neck. He started to feel better. After a few minutes of drinking ice water and Brandy and Sheena cooling the hot spots on his body he felt better.

"Go into the pool to stay cool. Put some sun block on if demons need it." He didn't need it if he stayed near the less sun stricken end. Brandy took the towel off and she was wearing a black one piece that looked like a dress with red straps a red line under the bust and red again at the bottom of it. She just jumped right in. Sheena kept the towel on and just put her feet in the water.

"Why don't you get in?" Yuusuke asked.

"Because she's shy and it being mating season and all she's a little intimidated to." Brandy answered for her step sister.

"Shut up." Sheena said laughing lightly. Jin's ears perked at what he heard. He went over to Rinku and talked out a plan.

"Hey Sheena! Can you come here for a minute?" Rinku called.

"Sure!" Sheena got up and started to walk over when Jin asked to barrow her hair band because his was sticking to his face. She handed it over to reveal curly waving hair. It went to about in between her shoulder blades. The Jin grabbed the towel and yanked it off before she knew what happened. She was in a black bikini with random silver words on it. The left breast had a bow over it and the right hip had the same. There was silver chains going like a belt on her waste and dangling from the bow. The top half was a spaghetti strap halter runched at the bottom. The bow had chains hanging from it as well. People knew what brandy looked like because she always just where'd jeans and t-shirts. Sheena always had her hair up and where'd baggy clothes. Sheena was healthy looking with a smaller waist bigger hips and chest. She walked over to a laughing Jin and Rinku and hit them both on the head.

"Today is going to be a long day." Touya thought.

"Would you all please quite staring!" Sheena shouted sitting in the pool.

"HA poor lil Sheila embarrassed."

-later.

The others once again left and everyone cleaned.

"Hey Jin can u go turn the grill off?" Suzuka asked.

"Sure thing boyo!" Jin went out and went to turn it off when he saw the barbeque sauce was on the grill.

"Is it just me or did the bottle get bigger than from earlier?" Before Jin could really even finish the thought the bottle blew up.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY!IT BURNS IT DOES!" jin was screaming as hot barbeque sauce was everywhere.

"Hey Sheena I was wondering if if you'd maybe.." Touya tried to say when the barbeque sauce blew up.

"Of course this would happen." Touya thought, very agitated.

Everyone ran outside after they heard the boom and saw Jin trying to wash off barbeque sauce of. Everyone ran up to see if he was ok.

"Jin o shit I'm so sorry I forgot the damned barbeque sauce!" Suzuka exclaimed feeling immense guilt.

"Eh 'ts not all bad! 'Ts tasty!" Jin said licking off some of the sauce. Everyone sweatdropped.

They all went to bed hoping tomorrow would be less eventful but something told them all it would be worse.

Soooo tell me what you think o and f.y.i Sheena's and Touya's relationship is supposed to move faster whilst Kurama's and Brandy's is slower. Please review! O also im thinking up date ideas for Sheena and Touya I got a few but tell me what you think.


	9. Day3: The Adventures Of Courting: Jin

Ok well I'm really sorry to the people that favorited me or reviewed (only one review, and two favorite. I wanna cry T.T ) but seriously the favoring does make me feel pretty good. And I thank you Kerica for that idea and for reading my story ^^ there are a couple other that favorited it but I can't remember who and I can find the emails that told me XD. However I may *hopefully* have a set up where I can update chapters quicker but who the hell knows XD. Anyway I felt Jin could have more attention to him and the Jin things he does so this chapter is mostly him and his adventures during the day and mating season XD. Also for fair warning may have more adult jokes or themes for this chapter.

I Own NOTHING! Like the rest of us I wish I did. Well except for the plot and oc's all that good stoof.

Now let's see how Jin fairs during a normal day during mating season!

-Wakey Wakey!-

Blankets shifted and moved somewhat like a worm trying to move through dirt. They would settle only for a moment before they would move again. Then somewhat like one of those tiny miracles that you hear on the news, you know the ones that you don't really care about unless it involves you some way, a tiny puft of red cherry pie colored hair peeked out above the twisted sheets. And then a small white horn peeked out quiet in contrast to the red hair. A groan escaped from the mass of the cherry pie haired creature. Then he sat up, yet another small miracle for the creature. He hopped out and off of his bed only to have the sheets and blankets wound around his ankles making his face kiss the floor good morning. He lied there for a moment contemplating whether or not to just lay there and sleep the wretched hormone filled day away. But the he decided food was more important than a horrid attempt to sleep. He tried to kick the blankets off of his feet but had to push them off only to realize he had no pants, underwear or undergarment to speak of on at all.

'_Holy Mother of Jesus how much did I drink to loose my pants?'_ the man thought to himself.

As he walked down stairs he tried to remember the night before. So far he only got to the barbecue sauce and leaving the house…

" Good morning Jin!" A soft voice said. He looked over and saw Sheena sitting at the counter alone.

"Morning lass, eh wher' is everyone?"

"We're the only ones up."

"Wha' time is it?"

"Only about 9:00 o'clock."

"Eh don't mean tah send a odd question yur way but where and when did I go last night?" a small amount of hope was in Jin that maybe she knew why he woke up without pants and not that far into detail. Sheena looked at him funny,

"Jin you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

She looked at him angrily, "We had sex you moron!" She said rather loudly.

"WHAT! HOLY SHIT TOUYA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Jin had a look of horror anf fear upon his face for Touya would slaughter him.

"Relax Jin I was just messing with your head." Sheena said sweat dropping completely oblivious about his comment. Jin about fell over and also almost had a heart attack.

"Ya trying to kill me?"

"What's this I hear 'bout someone getting laid?" Shishi said coming down the stairs.

"Oh nothing Shishi just messing with Jin is all." Sheena replied.

"Then where is he?" Sheena looked around only to find Jin gone.

"Hm I guess I was talking to myself."

*THUD*

Jin fell backwards onto the tile. After the mini freak-out he just had it stirred something in his stomach did a few flip and he had to barf. Oh if only his family good here this. The great wind master, a great prideful Irishman, got DRUNK while SKANK HUNTING and the best part he managed to get a HANGOVER. He would never live this down. Ever. As the wind master drank water running from the faucet he started think if the other guys did anything yesterday. But in all honesty the only things he likes to here are this and as follows; hearing that Shishi didn't score, Chu's rejection stories, Touya doing very non Touya like things, and hearing that Suzuka was getting laid because than he would lay off those god awful inventions for awhile.

After he pretty puked his intestines out and decided that it would be wise to never drink again during mating season, AND took a shower, he went outside for some fresh air. Damn this summer heat. It's nearly fall! As Jin laid down on the grass in the backyard he heard someone sit down next to him.

"eh Jin Wanna Drink?" the Chu asked.

Jins faced turned vivid green, " Ah no thanks Chu."

" Ah Jin?"

"Ya Chu?"

"How do ya give a child the 'sex talk'?"

The question threw Jin off guard in a way he didn't think was possible. Let alone for Chu to be the one to do it.

"Wha' the hell ya asking me fer?" Jin said face the same color as his hair. Asking Jin these things was nails on a chalk board. It was pleasant for no one.

"Well I al'eady know what Suzuka what would say, Shishi would jus' say no, an Touya aint awake yet, and I got ta tell him somethin cause I think 'e saw me an me shiela last nigh'."

Jin mentally dropped his jaw. Seriously? Freaking seriously? Really? Jin was having trouble wrapping his head around the concept that Chu was that dumb and or drunk to leave his door unlocked. A thought that just might save his "arse" popped into his head.

"How do ye' know the lad don' be already knowing?"

"_Hehe Jin yer sly as a fox I say!"_

Those words made the giant man pause and think. What if Rinku ,did in fact, already know? That would certainly be great….

"Wait ah' minute there Jin."

"_Ah crap…"_

" 'Ow do I know that your na' tryin to pull a fas' one on meh' jus' so you don' hav' tah explain sex tah' rinku?"

" 'Ey come on now Chu! I wouldn't be doin' tha' ta yah! Just think Chu, Riknu has been with you for who knows how long, an the lad bound to be seein' or at least kowin' somethin, bein his age an living with a bunch o' men who bring home lassies every now and then. An' don be forgetting how we all turn inta horny sex craised maniacs at least once a year! I'm telling ya kids' boun' ta know somethin!" The poor red head was praying so hard he that his head would expload.

" That is true," the giant of a man replied scratching his face stubble," but than again he should be talked to. Se' 'im straight on what's what. In fact I think am gonna go round up me troops an all us guys, his pals. Are gunna talk to him! Thanks Jin fa clearing my 'ead!" Chu shot up as jumpy as a kangaroo and ran to the house, running into the door, then forgetting to duck under the frame. He could be heard yelling a Suzuka that the door was to small. Jin looked to the blue sky. He was bored, hot, still tired, and although he didn't want to admit to, horny. He floated up and crossed his legs thinking about what he could do.

-30 minutes later-

There sat our favorite red head (AN: Ahhhhhh! Angry Kurama fan-girls!) on a stool at a bar. You see your typical male demon get very territorial during mating season and, Gods forbid, if the mating was um shall we say "successful." He loves his friends but at this point in the year not being around them was a good thing.

He sat on his stool with a neat glass of Irish whiskey cupped in his hands. He took a potion to hide his horn and change the look of his ears and of course his little fang. He just got at the bar and the second he walked he knew eyes where on him. He sat down and has been there for only a few minutes and already a girl gave him her number.

Normally he would be happy but every now and again during some mating seasons he feels like it's pointless without love behind the action. He once confided to Suzuka about the situation with him being older and all. He said it was normal but when he tried to compare it to something the only thing the rainbow obsessed demon could come up was, is that it was like erectile dysfunction. Oh that made Jin feel so much better.

"Hey hun. Drinking alone tonight?" the voice belonged to a slim, black haired blue eyed girl.

"Yes lassie yes I am." Jin said trying to keep his eyes on his glass.

"Mmmk you know, I find your accent quiet sexy. Would you like some company stranger?"

-20 minutes later-

Jin flopped down on his bed naked, sweating, panting and tired. What just happened swam through Jin's mind trying to order itself in a timeline instead of just a blurry, singular thought.

*knock knock*

"BWUAHH!" Jin yelled as he fell of his bed, " Ow."

" Jin its Touya can I come in?"

" Hold on boyo!" Jin tried to get up to put clothes on but grabbed the sheets which cause him to slide back to the florr and get tangle in the bed sheets once again those Jin hating sheets.

"AH!"

Touya burst open the door when he herd Jin scream, only to a still pretty much naked Jin twisted in a bed sheet making him look like he escaped from a physic ward.

"…."

" Hehe heya Touy." Jin said face red.

"Uh hey Jin."

" 'Ey come its not that bad bein shinobi and all. I been seein you naked lots of times!"

"Jin."

"Yes Touy?"

"Please never say that again. And what happened?"

"Well as far as I remember I went to a bar a lassie ga' me her number, then another girl came up an' flirte' and then amother and then another and the started fight snd then I remember being chased by other girls forever 'cause I couldn't be flyin' in front of em and then I managed to get away and come back home."

"And your clothes?" Touya said raising an eyebrow.

"I 'ave no idea."

"Oh and Jin" Touya began, while walking to the door, "take a shower. You reek."

As Touya left Jin's room Jin sniffed his armpit and fell over. When he got and took a shower and crashed into bed, pajama bottoms not even really covering his ass.

-Down Stairs-

Touya told Suzuka and Sheena what happened. Sheena giggled like a mad woman trying desperately in vain not to laugh.

Suzuka smirked and said, "Sounds like everyone had an eventful day."

- Chapter Fin-

Holy crap I thought I would die O_O I hit a major writers block while writing this so I half arsed the end of it.

How ever I'm trying something new where I do the same day for the next few chapters but each one is from a different characters perspective.

They may take me awhile because not only was this chapter hard due to writers block, but it seems as thought writing for just one character is not my strong suit. Something I hope to improve by doing these next chapters this way.

I also feel bad because I just had trouble getting into this chapter enough to put Jin in more harrowing situations but I think I can squeeze some in the next ones. You know kinda make it a puzzle each one explaining what happened a little more in depth to another character.

Anyway thank you to all who read this and review/favorite est. est. Oh one more not before I go is I would like to hear input on who I should do next? Like Chu and his drunken one liners for dating or maybe Shishi and his *cough*tramps*cough* or even Brandy's or Sheena's day. Let me know! =D

With Much Love,

Snow Sweetheart 3


End file.
